Triceratops
}} Triceratops was a species of large ceratopsian dinosaur from the Cretaceous period, notable for its brow- and nasal-horns. Characteristics Triceratops was a huge, heavyset quadruped, which grew to be about the size of an elephant and had a loosely rhino-like build. Its head was equipped with two long, sharp horns above its eyes and a smaller horn on its nose, used to defend itself. It also had a huge bony frill around its neck, which could be flushed red with blood when aggravated, to intimidate rivals. Despite its fearsome appearance, Triceratops was a gentle and inoffensive vegetarian that would only attack if it felt threatened or challenged. It also instinctively disliked the colour red, and was easily aggravated by the sight of it into charging. ( ) Incursions and encounters ''Fire and Water Triceratops was among the creatures captured by Tom Samuels and kept in his Cretaceous oil refinery. It presumably died when the building was destroyed. A Triceratops came through an Anomaly into a rural area of Vancouver in the present day. It first travelled through the woods near a skating park, then later went to the grounds of Howard Kanan'sestate near the Anomaly. When Evan Cross and Dylan Weir found the Triceratops drinking from the mansion's swimming pool, it was aggravated by the red colour of Dylan's jacket and attacked them before leaving. Dylan later managed to confine the Triceratops in a tennis court in the woods, there Project Magnet decided to tranquillise it but Dylan convinced them not to. She then used her jacket to aggravate it into chasing her. The Triceratops pursuing her from the tennis court, through the woods and back through the Anomaly. Later Colonel Hall scolded Lieutenant Leeds for not capturing it for Project Magnet. Other references Episode 1.1 Several triceratops toys were in Ben Trent's room, and a picture of one was on the wall in Nick Cutter 's office Extinction Event When the ARC team encountered a Torosaurus, Abby Maitland mistook it for a Triceratops before Nick Cutter corrected her. Real life Triceratops (name meaning "''three-horned face") was a herbivorous ceratopsid dinosaur genus, which lived from 68 to 66 million years ago, in what is now North America, and was among the last non-avian dinosaurs before the K-T mass extinction event. It was eight - nine meters long and weighted six - twelve tonnes. The function of Triceratops' frill and three horns is disputed; it has long been theorised that they were used as defensive weapons, although more modern theories suggest that they were probably used for display, identification and courtship. It is also believed that Triceratops was probably preyed upon by Tyrannosaurus rex. Many Triceratops fossils, including one complete skeleton, have been found over the years since 1889. Trivia *There has been controversy in recent years as to whether Torosaurus is really a separate genus or just the mature form of Triceratops. However, a recent finding of a subadult individual of Torosaurus has put this controversy to rest, and Torosaurus is once again classified as its own genus. * Triceratops also appeared in Walking with Dinosaurs, another series made by Impossible Pictures. * The Triceratops in the series aggravating by seeing the color red might be a reference to the Spanish Fighting Bull, a cattle population used on bull fighting, which is popularly thought to be disturbed by this color. However, this is just a superstition, and the bulls only get enraged at the movement of the red cloak used, rather than its color. Category:Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:New World Creatures Category:Older Novels Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Herbivores Category:Vertebrates Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Creatures captured by Tom Samuels